memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kathedrale
Kathedrale ist der dritte Teil des vierteiligen "Mission Gamma"-Zyklus. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Im Gamma-Quadranten gerät die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] mitten in die Auseinandersetzung zweier sich bekämpfender Parteien. Auch das Schiff der Sternenflotte gerät unter Beschuss, allerdings sind die Angreifer dem Schiff der Sternenflotte waffentechnisch weit unterlegen. Die Defiant nimmt Kontakt zu den unterlegenen Fremden auf. Der visuelle Kontakt zeigt, wie die Crew des fremden Schiffes, offensichtlich verwundet und in Panik, an Bord ihres Schiffes umherirren. Die Außerirdischen sind allesamt insektoid und durchschnittlich über zwei Meter groß. Ein Versuch der Verständigung bleibt ohne Erfolg, da der Universalübersetzer Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sprache der Fremden zu entschlüsseln. Trotzdem bemüht sich die Crew, unverzüglich medizinische Hilfe zu leisten, was sich wegen deren fremdartiger Physiologie als nicht ganz einfach erweist. Gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet sich Dr. Bashir gemeinsam mit Chefingenieur Nog und Ezri Dax auf einer Erkundungsmission. Auf Deep Space 9 untersuchen Lieutenant Ro und Sergeant Shul zusammen mit Dr. Tarses den mutmaßlichen Selbstmord von Shathrissía zh'Cheen. Kira Nerys wird nach ihrer Rückkehr von Bajor auf die Station von Gul Macet mit der Frage bedrängt, wann mit der Wiederaufnahme der Friedensgespräche zwischen ihren beiden Völkern zu rechnen ist. Botschafterin Natima Lang ist bereits nach Cardassia Prime zurückgekehrt, doch Macet ist zurückgekehrt, um sein Möglichstes zu tun, die Verantwortlichen davon zu überzeugen, die Gespräche wieder aufzunehmen. Mit dem Shuttle Sagan untersuchen Bashir Dax und Nog ein noch junges Planetensystem. Dabei messen sie einige unerklärbare Subraumwellen und gravimetrische Störungen, die sich für die Sensoren des Shuttles in einer seltsamen Kakofonie an Geräuschen äußern. Nog, mit seinem eigentümlichen Musikgeschmack, ist als einziger davon fasziniert. Plötzlich, als hätte es das Universum ausgespien, erscheint vor ihren Augen ein mysteriöses Objekt von gigantischen Ausmaßen. Der gewaltige Leviathan ist voller Kanten und Winkel. Selbst Julian fällt es schwer, die genaue Anzahl der Ecken zu erkennen. Die Sensordaten bestätigen, dass das Objekt die Quelle der jüngsten Störungen ist. Außerdem scheint es sich in Teilen ständig durch verschiedene Universen zu bewegen, weshalb eine genaue Größenbestimmung nicht möglich ist. Das Alter des Objekts wird auf etwa eine halbe Milliarde Jahre geschätzt. Angesichts der zahlreichen Rätsel, welche das Objekt aufgibt, befiehlt Lieutenant Dax eine eingehendere Untersuchung. Zu diesem Zweck lenkt Nog die Sagan in einen stationären Orbit um die Kathedrale, wie man das Objekt nun nennt. Wie es aussieht entzieht diese dem Shuttle winzige Mengen an Energie. Julian schlägt vor, einen Kommunikationsversuch zu starten. Dax verspricht sich wenig davon, stimmt aber zu. Zunächst erhalten sie auch keinerlei Antwort auf ihre Rufe und Dax will schon zur Defiant zurückkehren, als unvermittelt Daten in den Schiffscomputer der Sagan geladen werden. Es handelt sich um eine einzelne Textdatei mit einem Umfang von fast achtzig Megaquad. Schließlich bewegt sich ein Teil der Kathedrale auf das Shuttle zu, gleichzeitig steigt der Energieverlust der Sagan ins unermessliche und das Shuttle droht ins Innere der Kathedrale gezogen zu werden. Vergeblich versucht Bashir einen Notruf an die Defiant zu senden. Mit knapper Not gelingt es ihnen schließlich, dem Sog zu entkommen und einen Kurs zurück zur Defiant zu setzen. Für eine spätere Erkundung setzt man noch eine Sonde aus. In diesem Moment erreicht sie von der Defiant auch schon der dringende Ruf, dass Dr. Bashirs Hilfe an Bord erforderlich ist. Gegen Abend streicht Vedek Yevir durch die Straßen von Bajors Hauptstadt Ashalla. Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Büro denkt er über die kürzlich abgebrochenen Friedensverhandlungen mit Cardassia nach. Als er in sein Büro kommt, wird er bereits von einer Frau mit einem Kleinkind im Arm erwartet, die unbedingt mit ihm sprechen möchte. Sie stellt sich als Cerin Mika vor, ehemaliges Mitglied der Pah-Geist-Sekte. Sie spricht Yevir auf die Prophezeiungen aus Ohalus Buch an, und die wachsende Anhängerschaft von Ohalus Prophezeiungen, den Ohalavaru – Ohalus Wahrheitssuchende, wie die Übersetzung aus dem Alten Bajoranisch lautet. Sie bittet Yevir darum, Kiras Befleckung aufzuheben. Wenig überraschend für Mika bleibt dieser jedoch hart. Gerade als sich Mika zum Gehen wendet, fängt ihr Baby – das Resultat der Verbindung zwischen Cerin Mika und Skrain Dukat – an, sich zu regen. Fasziniert blickt Yevir auf den Hybriden aus Bajoraner und Cardassianer und erinnert sich gleichzeitig an die Skulptur aus Jevonit, die er von Kasidy Yates erhalten hat. In dem Moment wird ihm klar, was die Skulptur eigentlich darstellt. Eben einen solchen Hybriden. Dabei stammt die Skulptur aus einer Zeit, aus der keinerlei Kontakte zwischen Bajoranern und Cardassianern bekannt sind. Yevir sieht darin den Schlüssel für einen Frieden zwischen dem Völkern Bajors und Cardassias. Darauf fasst er den Entschluss, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Nachdem er seine engsten Vertrauten über seine Pläne in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, bucht er einen Flug nach Deep Space 9 … Nachdem die Sagan Transporterreichweite zur "Defiant" erreicht hat, lässt sich Dr. Bashir direkt in die Krankenstation beamen. Während Nog die Sagan in den Hangar der "Defiant" steuert, fällt Ezri auf, wie sich Nog auffällig am Bein kratzt. Ihre Ausbildung zum Counselor veranlassen sie zu der Frage, ob er noch immer an Phantomschmerzen leide. Nog ist sich nicht sicher. Ezri gegenüber offenbart er sein Unbehagen angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich ein Jem'Hadar an Bord von Deep Space 9 aufhält. Möglicherweise steht dies mit seinen vermeintlichen Schmerzen in Zusammenhang. Auf der Krankenstation der "Defiant" hat Dr. Bashir alle Hände voll zu tun. Bei seiner Ankunft sind bereits zwei der Fremden ihren Verletzungen erlegen. Und obwohl ihnen die Klasse M-Atmosphäre der Defiant nichts auszumachen scheint, zeigen einige der erwachenden Patienten deutliche Anzeichen von Unwohlsein. Kurze Zeit später kommt Bashir darauf, dass die Fremden eine niedrigere Schwerkraft benötigen könnten. Gleichzeitig fragt er sich, weswegen ihm dieser Gedanke nicht schon früher gekommen ist. Als er Schwester Richter dabei helfen will, das Operationsbesteck beiseite zu räumen bemerkt er, dass er vergessen hat, das Exoskalpell abzuschalten. Eine Nachlässigkeit, die kurz darauf zu einem beinahe tödlichen Unfall führt, als ihn Richter anrempelt und das aktivierte Skalpell in den Körper eines Patienten fällt. Bei einer Einsatzbesprechung will Commander Elias Vaughn zusammen mit Lieutenant Sam Bowers, Ensign Prynn Tenmei und den Wissenschaftsexperten Cassini und T'rb die Fakten über das fremdartige Artefakt zusammentragen. Doch abgesehen davon, dass die Kathedrale höherdimensionale Eigenschaften zu besitzen scheint, lässt sich wenig darüber sagen. Ensign Tenmei berichtet, die Sagan sei in einem einwandfreien Zustand, abgesehen von einem eigenartigen Quantenresonanzmuster. Der Grund dafür ist unbekannt. Vaughn fällt auf, dass Julian während der Besprechung seltsam unkonzentriert wirkt, was dem Doktor gar nicht ähnlich sieht. Anschließend richtet er seinen Blick auf Ezri, die ungewöhnlich blass ist. Auf Nachfrage, seit wann es ihr schon so schlecht geht, meint sie, dass es wohl auf dem Rückflug von dem Objekt begonnen hat. Sie hat einen Anfall von Raumkrankheit erlitten. Dabei leidet sie schon seit langem nicht mehr unter Raumkrankheit. Vaughn will wissen, ob noch andere Mitglieder des Außenteams unter irgendwelchen Symptomen leide. Darauf räumt Bashir seine zeitweilige Konzentrationsschwäche ein. In dem Moment bricht Ezri unter Schmerzen zusammen. Counselor Phillipa Matthias und Ro Laren beschäftigen sich weiter mit Thriss' Selbstmord. Dabei macht sich Matthias ernsthafte Sorgen, welche Folgen dieser für Shars verbliebene Bündnispartner haben könnte. Unterdessen wird Kira in ihrem Büro von Gul Macet besucht. Er äußert die Bitte, die Station mit seinem Schiff unverzüglich verlassen zu dürfen. Nachdem sie ihm diese Bitte gewährt hat bedauert Macet es allerdings zutiefst, Kira gegenüber nicht vollkommen ehrlich gewesen zu sein. In Wahrheit hat ihn Vedek Yevir darum gebeten, ihn nach Cardassia Prime zu bringen. Direkt nach Ezris Zusammenbruch eilt Julian mit ihr zur Krankenstation. Ihre Isoboraminwerte sinken rapide und ihr Körper produziert zunehmend Giftstoffe. Der Körper verweigert weitere Injektionen von Isoboramin. Wie es scheint, stößt Ezri ihren Symbionten ab. Während Bashir noch mit seiner Patientin beschäftigt ist, meldet Ensign Merimark einen Notfall auf dem fremden Schiff. Wenig später materialisieren Nog und Shar in der Krankenstation. Der verletzte Ferengi muss von Shar gestützt werden nachdem sein Körper spontan sein bionisches Bein abgestoßen hat. Die Wunde verheilt schnell und zu aller Überraschung wächst ihm sogar ein neues Bein. Bashir hat dafür keine Erklärung. Allerdings ist der Zustand seiner anderen Patientin deutlich kritischer, und Julian ist weiß; ob der Symbiont überlebt oder nicht, Ezri wird in jedem Fall sterben … Angesichts ihres Zustands bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Operation vorzubereiten, um zumindest den Symbionten zu retten. Bashir fällt es dabei immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Nach der erfolgreichen Entnahme des Symbionten injiziert er ihm eine Dosis Isoboramin statt Boramin, was einem verzögerten neuroleptischen Schock vorbeugen soll, welcher angesichts der bereits hohen nervlichen Belastung des Symbionten nicht unwahrscheinlich ist. Die Überdosis Isoboramin sorgt für einen neuroleptischen Schock und Bashir bleibt wenig Zeit, um das Leben des Dax-Symbionten zu retten. Mühsam versucht sich Bashir zu erinnern, welcher Stoff die Wirkung des Isoboramin aufheben kann. Er bedient sich dabei seiner Gedächtniskathedrale – einer Gedanklichen Stütze, die er sich direkt nach seiner genetischen Aufwertung angeeignet hat, um mit der zu diesem Zeitpunkt überwältigenden Flut an Informationen klarzukommen. Er findet schließlich die Antwort: Endomethalamin. Kurz darauf fragt er sich jedoch, weshalb er nicht einfach den Computer dahingehend befragt hat. Im Anschluss wendet er sich wieder seiner anderen Patientin zu. Eigentlich sollte Ezri nun im Sterben liegen, doch ihre Werte stabilisieren sich. Als wäre sie nie mit einem Symbionten vereinigt gewesen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis bricht Bashir vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Auf Deep Space Nine werden die letzten Vorbereitungen für Bajors Föderationsbeitritt getroffen. Auch Premierminister Shakaar Edon und Vizepremierministerin Asarem Wadeen treffen mit dem Staatsschiff Li Nalas ein. Zahlreiche weitere eintreffende Würdenträger der Föderation halten das Stationspersonal ebenfalls auf Trab. Der Attaché des Trill-Botschafters Seljin Gandres und für die Sicherheit der Trill-Delegation zuständige Hiziki Gard flirtet dabei offen mit Ro Laren. Quarks Missfallen ist offensichtlich. Steht doch in Kürze sein zweites Rendezvous mit Ro an. Bei ihren Bemühungen, eine Kommunikation mit den Fremden zu etablieren, kommt die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Defiant (NX-74205)|Crew der Defiant]] nur langsam voran. Spärliche Fortschritte ergeben sich, als sie gemeinsam mit ihrem außerirdischen Gast den fremden Text durchgehen. Der Übersetzer schafft schließlich eine rudimentäre Übersetzung der Sprache der D'Naali, wie die Spezies heißt. Bowers nennt ihren Gast Sacagawea, nach einer Schlüsselfigur der Lewis-und-Clark-Expeditionen, von denen Elias Vaughn so begeistert ist. Sacagawea reagiert auf das mysteriöse Objekt mit den Worten Enti Leyza! Als Übersetzung hierfür schlägt der Computer die Worte Kathedrale oder Anathema vor. Auf der Krankenstation wird Bashir damit konfrontiert, dass er unter fortschreitendem neurologischen Verfall leidet. Seine Gene entwickeln sich zurück, anscheinend bis auf ein Niveau vor seiner genetischen Aufwertung. Außerdem erkennt Schwester Richter bei allen Mitgliedern des Außenteams dieselben Quantenmuster wie die, welche Ensign Tenmei zuvor am Shuttle Sagan festgestellt hat. Julian geht davon aus, dass sich alle Mitgliedern des Außenteams in gewisser Weise zurückentwickeln. Nog wieder zu einem Ferengi mit zwei gesunden Beinen, Ezri zu einer unvereinigten Trill, und er selbst zu Jules, dem Jungen, der er vor seiner genetischen Veränderung gewesen ist. Er ist überzeugt, dass sich diese Entwicklungen, wenn überhaupt, nur innerhalb des fremden Objekts wieder rückgängig machen lassen. Auch der Rest der Crew schließt sich dieser Meinung an. Die Reparaturen an dem fremden Schiff sind bereits abgeschlossen und sobald ihr D'Naali-Gast auf sein Schiff zurückgekehrt ist will Commander Vaughn den Kurs zu dem fremden Objekt aufnehmen. Als der D'Naali-Kommandant seinen Dank für die geleistete Hilfe kundtut und seine Hilfe anbietet, ergreift Vaughn sofort die sich bietende Gelegenheit. Er äußert die Bitte nach einem Führer. Der D'Naali gewährt ihm diesen Wunsch und meint, dass Ryek'ekbalabiozan'voslu, der D'Naali, der sich ohnehin noch auf der Defiant aufhält, seine Rückkehr verschieben wird. Obwohl die Crew nun den richtigen Namen ihres D'Naali-Gastes kennen, benutzen sie der Einfachheit halber weiterhin den Spitznamen Sacagawea. Die Defiant erreicht System GQ-12475. Das fremde Objekt widersetzt sich jedoch allen Scanversuchen. Kurz darauf nähern sich dreizehn fremde Raumschiffe, deren Konfiguration denen der Gegner der D'Naali entspricht. Alle Rufe bleiben unbeantwortet und erst nach einem Warnschuss drehen sie bei, wobei sie ihre wahre Absicht offenbaren. Sie beziehen Stellung zwischen der Defiant und dem Objekt, um dem Schiff den Weg zu versperren. Daraufhin rufen sie die Defiant. Da die Sprache der Fremden der der D'Naali gleicht, gelingt dem Universalübersetzer eine annehmbare Übersetzung. Die Nyazen sind Todfeinde der D'Naali und sind entschlossen, diesen mit allen Mitteln den Zugang zu dem Objekt zu verwehren. Da die Besatzung einen D'Naali an Bord ihres Schiffes beherbergt, schließt das die Defiant mit ein. und die Nyazen eröffnen kurz darauf das Feuer. Vic Fontaine begrüßt in seinem Etablissement mit Taran'atar einen äußerst seltenen Gast. Nachdem dem Jem'Hadar vor kurzem eine humanoide Erscheinung spontan in eine seiner Trainingssimulationen geplatzt ist, hat er von Quark erfahren, dass es sich dabei um Vic gehandelt haben muss. Der Ferengi hat ihn noch zusätzlich neugierig gemacht. Seitdem brennt er darauf, dem ungewöhnlichen Hologramm zu begegnen um unter anderem zu erfahren, wie dieser Nogs Leben gerettet haben soll. Neben ihm selbst ist nur noch eine weitere reale Person in der Lounge anwesend: Leonard James Akaar. Nach einem für Taran'atar verwirrenden Gespräch mit Vic, wird er von diesem in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt, die ihn aber nur noch mehr verwirrt. Schließlich lässt Akaar den nachdenklichen Jem'Hadar mit seinen Gedanken allein zurück. Auf Cardassia Prime angekommen besuchen Macet, seine Assistentin Norit und Yevir die Ruinen von Lakarian City. Dort treffen sie sich mit einigen Anhängern des Oralianischen Wegs, einer Gruppe, die das Gedankengut der Hebitianer in Cardassia wieder aufleben lassen will. Vedek Yevir erhofft sich durch den Kontakt mit der Spiritualität Cardassias einen Weg zum Frieden zwischen ihren beiden Völkern. Klerikerin Ekosha stimmt zu, dass dies im Interesse beider Völker ist, äußert aber auch ihre Bedenken. Wie sollten sie da erfolgreich sein, wo Politiker und Diplomaten versagt haben? In dem Augenblick tritt ein weiterer Cardassianer aus dem Hintergrund. Es ist Elim Garak, der ehemalige Schneider von Deep Space 9. Er behauptet, eine Lösung für das Problem zu haben … Die Auseinandersetzung mit den Nyazen verläuft für die USS Defiant nicht gut. Trotz der geschickten Ausweichmanöver durch Ensign Tenmei, erleidet das Schiff schwere Schäden und der Captain befiehlt angesichts der Übermacht der Nyazen einen vorläufigen Rückzug hin zum äußersten Rand des Systems. Die Nyazen verzichten zwar auf eine Verfolgung, blockieren aber weiterhin den Zugang zu dem Objekt. Da die Tarnvorrichtung ebenfalls beschädigt ist, muss die Crew nach einem anderen Weg suchen, die Blockade der Nyazen zu überwinden. Währenddessen wird Vaughn schmerzlich bewusst, dass Ezri nicht mehr die Frau ist, die er sich für den Posten des Ersten Offiziers erwählt hat. Auch Ezri fühlt sich zunehmend als Erster Offizier fehl am Platze. Doch noch ist Vaughn nicht bereit, sie aufzugeben. Hat er ihren Wechsel auf die Kommandoebene doch von Anfang an unterstützt. Nog und Shar widmen sich unterdessen der Aufgabe, einen Plan zur Überwindung der Nyazen-Blockade zu entwickeln. Gegenüber Shar gesteht Nog ein gewisses Maß an Schuldgefühle ein. Ist er doch im Prinzip als einziger aus der Begegnung mit dem fremden Objekt als Gewinner hervorgegangen und fürchtet daher, dass er unbewusst gar nicht mit vollem Eifer nach einer Lösung sucht. Ro und Quark begehen ihr zweites Rendezvous in Vics Lounge. Quark ist besonders aufgeregt, hat er doch dieses Mal den Ort ihrer Verabredung ausgesucht. Ro wirkt jedoch etwas abwesend auf Quark. Sie offenbart ihm gegenüber schließlich, welche Sorgen sie sich noch immer über die Zukunft macht. Dass sie davon ausgeht, dass nach dem Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation für sie kein Platz mehr auf der Station sein wird. Quark befürchtet für sich ein ähnliches Schicksal. Beide beginnen schließlich damit, Pläne für eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu schmieden. Kira erhält unerwarteten Besuch von Lenaris Holem. Der erst kürzlich zum General beförderte Militäroffizier enthüllt, dass er sich kürzlich den Ohalavaru angeschlossen hat. Er bemüht sich, Kira dazu zu bringen, sich ihnen ebenfalls anzuschließen und ihren Anführer, Vedek Solis Tendren, bei seiner Kandidatur zum Kai zu unterstützen. Solis Tendren ist außerdem, bislang leider vergebens, darum bemüht, die Vedek-Versammlung dazu zu bringen, Kiras Exkommunikation rückgängig zu machen, Kira ist jedoch nicht bereit, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Sie befürchtet, damit nur noch mehr zur religiösen Spaltung Bajors beizutragen. Trotz Lenaris' Hartnäckigkeit lässt sich Kira nicht von ihrem Standpunkt abbringen. Während sich Julians Zustand weiter verschlechtert, ist es Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane inzwischen gelungen, einen Teil des mysteriösen Textes aus der Kathedrale zu entschlüsseln. Wie es aussieht, ist das Objekt von einer unbekannten fortgeschrittenen Rasse ursprünglich zu dem Zweck konstruiert, Energien aus anderen Universen nutzbar zu machen. Dabei muss es schließlich zu einem Unfall gekommen sein, der den Untergang der gesamten Zivilisation verursacht hat. Vaughn hofft, dass ihnen ihr D'Naali-Gast, Sacagawea, dabei behilflich sein kann, die Übersetzung zu vervollständigen. Elias Vaughn begibt sich auf die Krankenstation, um dem D'Naali entsprechende Fragen zu stellen. Dieser erklärt, dass die Kathedrale von den D'Naali und die Nyazen gleichzeitig geachtet wie gefürchtet wird. Die Nyazen beanspruchen den Zugang zu der Kathedrale jedoch für sich allein, was die D'Naali nicht zulassen können. Zu Vaughns Überraschung erkennt er auch intuitiv, dass Julian und Ezri, welche sich ebenfalls auf die Krankenstation aufhalten, von der Kathedrale verändert worden sein müssen. Sowie auch Nog, der kurz darauf die Krankenstation betritt, um zu verkünden, dass er einen Weg gefunden hat, die Nyazen-Blockade zu überwinden. Sacagawea erklärt: alle Mitglieder des Außenteams leiden an einer verdrehten Weltlichkeit, was bedeutet, dass alle mit der Zeit den Kontakt zu dieser Dimension verlieren, und sich einer anderen anpassen, in der bestimmte Entwicklungen nicht passiert sind. Sacagawea erkennt außerdem, dass noch viertes Individuum von den Veränderungen sein muss. Zunächst ist den Offizieren unklar, um wen es sich dabei handeln soll. Doch dann wird klar, dass der Dax-Symbiont der vierte Betroffene ist. Alle vier müssen sich gemeinsam und ohne Begleitung in die Kathedrale begeben, um diese Veränderung rückgängig zu machen. Nog präsentiert seinen Plan zur Überwindung der Nyazen-Blockade. Er beabsichtigt, mehre selbstreplizierende Transporterrelais auf Himmelskörpern innerhalb der Oort-Wolke von System GQ-12475 zu postieren. Diese sollen dann selbsttätig weitere Relais replizieren und zum nächstliegenden Himmelskörper schicken, bis ein ausreichender Korridor geschaffen ist, um das Außenteam in die Kathedrale beamen zu können. Zusätzlich sollten die Subraumresonanzmuster der Kometenfragmente die Sensoren der Nyazen insoweit beeinträchtigen, dass diese ihr Vorhaben nicht allzu früh erkennen. Der Plan wird allerdings die Transporter- und Replikatorsysteme der Defiant bis aufs äußerste belasten. Auf dem Rest ihrer Reise wird die Crew auf den Einsatz der Replikatoren verzichten müssen. Elim Garak führt Yevir, Macet und Klerikerin Ekosha in eine Lagerhalle in Cardassia City, der zerstörten Hauptstadt Cardassias. Das Gebäude, das einst der Obsidianische Orden für sich beansprucht hat, hat als eines der wenigen die Zerstörungen während der letzten Tage des Dominion-Krieges einigermaßen unbeschadet überstanden. Tief in den Kellergewölben findet das ungleiche Quartett sein Ziel. Routiniert deaktiviert Garak die Sicherheitsbarrieren und enthüllt damit den Schlüssel für einen möglichen Dialog zwischen Bajor und Cardassia. Bei dem Anblick bestätigt sieht sich in all seiner Yevir Zuversicht bestätigt … Mangels Alternativen beginnt die Besatzung der Defiant damit, Nogs Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, auch wenn dessen Durchführung mit enormen Risiken verbunden ist, was Berechnung und Timing angeht. Als während ihrer Arbeit Nog, Ezri und Julian kurzzeitig verschwinden, um in einer anderen Dimension aufzutauchen, wird deutlich, wie wichtig es ist, für eine schnelle Lösung des Problems zu sorgen. Zusammen mit dem Dax-Symbionten werden alle drei kurz darauf auf ihre Reise hin zu dem fremden Objekt geschickt. Die Mitglieder der Brückenbesatzung überwachen den Transporterstrahl bis zu seinem Ziel in der Kathedrale. Die Zuversicht angesichts des erfolgreichen Transports ist jedoch nicht von langer Dauer. Wie sich zeigt, ist die Transporteraktivität von den Nyazen bemerkt worden. Da sie den Transporterstrahl für eine Waffe halten, verweisen sie die Defiant erneut vom Ort des Geschehens. Doch diesmal geben sich die Nyazen nicht damit zufrieden, die Defiant aus der unmittelbaren Nähe der Kathedrale zu vertreiben. Sie wollen das Schiff außerhalb des Systems wissen. Damit ist das Außenteam vorläufig auf sich allein gestellt … Die Messe im Tempel auf Deep Space 9 am Vorabend von Bajors Aufnahme in die Föderation ist außergewöhnlich gut besucht. Zum Ende der Messe kommt es jedoch zu einem Aufruhr durch Anhänger der Ohalavaru. Demonstrativ legen sie ihre Ohrringe ab und sie protestieren lautstark gegen Kira Nerys' Behandlung durch die Vedek-Versammlung. Auch das Eintreffen der Sicherheit beeindruckt die sechzehn Mitglieder der Ohalavaru nicht weiter. Erst als Colonel Kira selbst erscheint und die Ohalavaru bittet zu gehen, lassen diese sich widerstandslos abführen. Anschließend besucht Ro Kira Nerys in ihrem Büro. Von Kira erfährt sie, dass sich ähnliche Vorfälle mittlerweile auf Bajor abspielen. Schließlich enthüllt Ro ihr eigentliches Anliegen. Sie hat eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen: Direkt nach Bajors Föderationsbeitritt wird sie ihr Amt als Sicherheitschefin von Deep Space 9 niederlegen. Außerdem beabsichtigt sie, aus dem bajoranischen Militär auszutreten. Die einzelnen Mitglieder des Außenteams materialisieren innerhalb der Kathedrale. Dort werden dann alle vier mit alternativen Versionen ihrer Leben konfrontiert und erhalten die Möglichkeit, dieses weiterzuleben. Nach vielen Irrungen und Wirrungen entscheiden sich schließlich alle für ihr ursprüngliches Leben. Für Julian Bashir hat diese Erfahrung allerdings eine ganz besondere Bedeutung – ist er doch nun endlich mit der Frage ins reine gekommen, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, hätten seine Eltern damals nicht zu dem Mittel der genetischen Neuordnung gegriffen. Die Trager kehrt nach Deep Space 9 zurück. Premierminister Shakaar ist überhaupt nicht begeistert, als er erfährt, dass sich Vedek Yevir an Bord des cardassianischen Schiffes befindet. Er ist erzürnt über Yevirs eigenmächtiges Handelns und droht mit Konsequenzen. Doch der Vedek zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt. Er meint, dass das, was er zu verkünden hat, alles verändern wird. Bei einer Kundgebung auf dem Promenadendeck enthüllt er wenig später, was er in den letzten Wochen getan hat: nach den gescheiterten Friedensgesprächen mit Cardassia ist er mit Macets Unterstützung nach Cardassia gereist, um die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Mit Stolz verkündet er, dass durch seine Initiative bereits ein Dialog begonnen hat. Zwischen einem kleinen Kreis von Vedeks und Anhängern des Oralianischen Wegs – der größten Glaubensgemeinschaft Cardassias. Diese haben bereits einem symbolischen Austausch spiritueller Botschafter zugestimmt. Als Zeichen ihrer Aufrichtigkeit macht Cardassia den Bajoranern ein ganz besonderes Geschenk. Auf vier Antigravschlitten werden die letzten vier verschollenen Drehkörper enthüllt. Während des Gefechts mit den Nyazen ist die Crew der Defiant weiterhin vergeblich darum bemüht, das Außenteam durch das Relaisnetzwerk zurückzubeamen. Das Schiff erleidet weitere schwere Schäden und ein endgültiger Rückzug scheint unvermeidlich. Auf der Krankenstation bemerkt jedoch Sacagawea, dass Unterstützung durch die D'Naali zu erwarten ist. Und tatsächlich nähern sich schon kurz darauf zwölf Schiffe der D'Naali, die sofort das Feuer auf die Nyazen eröffnen. Schließlich rufen sie die Defiant. Die D'Naali haben durch Sacagawea von der Transportertechnologie erfahren – wie sich herausstellt haben die D'Naali die Fähigkeit, telepathisch über den Subraum zu kommunizieren. Im Gegenzug für ihre Hilfe möchten sie diese Technologie nutzen, um Waffen in die Kathedrale zu transportieren. Damit offenbart sich, dass das wahre Ziel der D'Naali die Zerstörung Kathedrale ist. Erwartungsgemäß weigert sich Commander Vaughn, auf diese Bedingung einzugehen. Nachdem ihr D'Naali-Gast auf sein Schiff zurück gebeamt wird. lässt er Kurs zu dem fremden Objekt und damit direkt auf die Blockadeflotte der Nyazen nehmen. Nun, da sich kein D'Naali mehr an Bord ihres Schiffes befindet, hofft Vaughn, dass sie ihnen den Zugang zu der Kathedrale nicht länger verweigern. Zwar ist der Kommandant der Nyazen skeptisch, erklärt sich jedoch schließlich damit einverstanden, zumal Vaughn anbietet, sie mit der Defiant bei der Verteidigung der Kathedrale zu unterstützen. Tatsächlich gelingt es schon bald, einen Sensorkontakt zum Außenteam herzustellen. Wie erhofft werden drei Kommunikatorsignale sowie der Subraumtransponder von Dax' Transportbehälter geortet. Doch das Glück ist ihnen nicht lange hold. Der letzte Treffer der D'Naali hat die Transportersysteme beschädigt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Nyazen umdrehen und sich gegen die Defiant richten, kommt Shar die Idee, den Transporter der Sagan zu nutzen, um das Außenteam an Bord zu beamen. Die Feierlichkeiten anlässlich Bajors Föderationsbeitritt werden von zahlreichen Darbietungen bajoranischer Künstler begleitet. Flottenadmiral Leonard James Akaar verliest feierlich die Beitrittserklärung, und dass die Zeremonie mit der Rückkehr der verschollenen Drehkörper einhergeht, trägt zusätzlich zur positiven Stimmung bei. Die allgemein gute Laune endet jedoch abrupt. Kurz nachdem Shakaar Edon seine Rede beendet, verübt der Trill-Attaché Hiziki Gard ohne Vorwarnung ein Attentat auf Premierminister Shakaar Edon. Zwar wird Shakaarunmittelbar auf die Krankenstation gebeamt, doch ist offensichtlich, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kommt. Zitate Vic scheint mehr als nur ein Hologramm zu sein., sagte Quark erklärend. Er weiß immer Rat, wenn jemand mit einem Problem zu ihm kommt. Da können Sie hier jeden fragen. Taran'atar grunzte abfällig. Ein Counselor. Nicht direkt. Er ist ein Lounge-Sänger. Ich fürchte, mit dieser Stilrichtung bin ich nicht vertraut. Lounges … Handeln seine Texte demnach von Aufenthaltsräumen? Kein Wunder, dass ihr Kerle den Krieg verloren habt. Er singt "in" einer Lounge, Tarannie, nicht "über" sie. In einem Szenario, das in der Vergangenheit der Erde angesiedelt ist. Ich möchte Sie um zwei Dinge bitten, Quark. Quark grinste. Hatte er endlich einen Draht zu dem humorlosen Jem'Hadar gefunden? Raus damit. Ich würde heute gern die Holosuite nutzen und diesen Vic aufsuchen. Ich wünsche zu hören, wie er Nogs Leben rettete. Schon erledigt. Seien Sie nur um 22:00 Uhr wieder draußen – und bitte bringen Sie nichts um, was Ihnen in dem Programm begegnet. Taran'atar nickte feierlich. Sofern ich nicht angegriffen werde, kann ich Ihrem Wunsch entsprechen. Es erleichterte Quark, das zu hören. Heute stand sein Date mit Ro an, da musste Vics Laden in bester Ordnung sein. Und die zweite Bitte? Der Jem'Hadar kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Bezeichnen Sie mich nie wieder als "Tarannie". Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Orion-Syndikat, Sternenflottenkommando, Symbiosekommission | Spezies = , Andorianer, Bolianer, Bynar, Capellaner, , Denobulaner, , Gründer, Hupyrianischer Käfer, , Klingone, Lurianer, Mensch, Nausikaaner, , Orioner, Pah-Geist, Propheten, Rigelianer, , Skorr, Skrreea, , Talarianische Hakenspinne, Terrellianer (Alpha-Quadrant), , , , Vorta | Kultur = Abgesandter, Alice hinter dem Spiegel, Bajoranische Prophezeiung, Bajoranische Religion, Baseball (Objekt), Bat'leth, Die Schlacht von Thermopylae, D'k tahg, Dabo-Mädchen, Dom-Jot, , , , , , Drehkörpererfahrung, Hoverball, Jazz, Kar'takin, Kligat, Latinum, , Odos Eimer, , Pagh, Tongo, Seele, Vulkanische Liebessklavin | Person = , Akellen Macet, Amsha Bashir, , Audrid Dax, , , Benjamin Sisko, Benyan, , Brinner Finok, Broik, , , , Cerin Mika, , , , , Corporal, Curzon Dax, , , , , Elizabeth Lense, Emony Dax, , Erster Medizinischer Offizier, , Ezri Dax, , Frool, Frenchotte, Frool, , , , , Großer Nagus, , , , , , , , Jack (24. Jahrhundert), Jacob Isaac Sisko, Jadzia Dax, , Janel Tigan, , , , , Joran Dax, Joseph Sisko, Julian Bashir, Kai, , Kasidy Yates, Kellin (AR-558), Kira Nerys, , , , , , , Lauren, Lela Dax, Lenaris Holem, Leonard James Akaar, Leonardo da Vinci, , Lewis Zimmerman, Li Nalas, , , Mekor, Melora Pazlar, , Morn, Nadia Larkin, Natima Lang, Nog, , Norvo Tigan, , , Odo, Omega-Geschwader, Patrick, , , Prinadora, Prylar, , Quark, , Ranjen, , Renhol, Richard Bashir, Ro Laren, Rom, , , Sarina Douglas, , , , Shakaar Edon, , , Simon Tarses, , Solis Tendren, Taktischer Offizier, , , Thadial Bokar, , , Tobin Dax, Topek, , Tora Ziyal, Torias Dax, , , , Verad, , , Worf, Yanas Tigan, | Schiffe = , [[USS Destiny|USS Destiny]], Empok Nor, "Galaxy"-Klasse, , , , , [[USS Wellington|USS Wellington]] | Ort = Andockschleuse 6, , B'hala, , Dahkur-Provinz, , Frachtraum, Glyrhond, Habitatring, , Höhlen von Mak'ala, Holosuite, Istanbul, , , Las Vegas, Luftschleuse, , , Musilla-Provinz, New Sydney, Offiziersmesse, Quark's, Raumhafen, Sicherheitsbüro, Stellarkartographie (Station), , Taktische Station, Tenaran Eisklippen, Transporterraum, Transporterplattform, Wissenschaftsstation | Astronomie = Adigeon Prime, Alpha-Quadrant, , AR-558, Argelius II, Betazed, Capella IV, Chin'toka, , Garon II, , Invernia II, Jaros II, Kostolain, Luna, Qo'noS, Sappora-System, Sektor, Stern, Talos IV, Trill (Planet) | Technik = Ablativpanzerung, Arithrazin, Biobett, , Computerkern, Deltawellenerzeuger, Duranium, Em-Feld, , Handphaser, Hautregenerator, Hyperspanner, Hypospray, Disruptor, Impulsantrieb, Impulsphaser, Ketracel-White, Kraftfeld, Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm, PADD, Pergium, Phaser, Phaserbank, Postganglionischer Nerv, Präganglionische Faser, Scanner, Schalldusche, Schiffshülle, Schutzschild, Selbstreplizierende Mine, Subraumtransmitter, Thetastrahlung, Trägheitsdämpfer, Tricorder, Turbolift, Warpantrieb, Warpgondel, Zielerfassungssensor | Nahrung = Alkohol, Champagner, Darjeeling, Dom Pérignon, Frühlingswein, Raktajino, Rohrmade, Root Beer, Slug-o-Cola, Tee, Vanilleeis | Sonstiges = Autorisationscode, Gelber Alarm, Hüllenbruch, Kobayashi-Maru-Test, Kukalaka, Logbuch, Roter Alarm }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Kathedrale cs:Cathedral en:Cathedral